dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exploits (Dragon Age II)
Aveline Armor Exploit Not exactly sure how I activated this in one of my games, but it's odd. Toward the begining of the game, shortly after speaking to Varric for the first time, I picked up Aveline. A little later when I found two new shields for her, I began uniquping both of them. To see based on her stats which might be superior. And that's the odd part - her armor rating kept going up everytime I equiped and unequiped a shield; never back down. Now I'm not exactly sure if in practice, her armor (and damage reduction) was actually permanently going up mechanically wise. Or if it was just a bug as far as the inventory text goes. I kept doing this until I had her with over a thousand armor and 100% damage reduction, and I could swear afterwards in combat she was hardly taking any damage, if at all (I play in nightmare mode, so it's very easy to notice whether or not someone is taking damage). I can't really say what may have triggered it. I own the signature edition of the game for the X-Box 360 and this all occured before the deep roads expedition. I didn't need both shields to do it, just the one afterwards. The one shield had superior armor while the other had less armor and a +health bonus. As far as other equipment, I gave her the black emporium ring with cunning, hp, and damage reduction. She also had an amulet with ~180 magic resistance to two different elements. The last piece of equipment was a common ring with +attack. I can't remember if this was before or after I completed the first portion of her companion quest. I also did a lot of side quests not related to the deeproads expedition questline. My party was probably either level 8 or 9 before I discovered this glitch. As for abilities, she had very common tank-related ones. Like Turn the Blade and the first one she gets in the Guardian tree. Either this glitch is very easily activated or very tricky I think. Once I figured out the shield thing, I was able to go back anytime afterwards and unequip and reequip shields on her to continously beef her armor up. This also continued regardless if I saved and reloaded my games, or went to new areas. Didn't seem to matter what shield I used afterwards to trigger it either. I probably won't be visiting this page anytime soon. And I deleted that save file to start a new game, so anything I say would be based on my memory at this point. But if anyone is intrested in trying this out be my guest, I hope my info helps. -- (talk) 19:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Whenever a shield is removed from a character, the armor bonus added by that shield is never removed. So if you put a shield on and then take it off and then put it on again, you will have gained double the armor. You can keep doing this for an infinite amount of armor (whatever the maximum amount is). This happens on any warrior that equips any shield, not just Aveline. -- MicManGuy (talk) 16:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Friendship for Sebastian? In the quest All that Remains, if you turn down Gascard's offer to use blood magic to find your mother, Sebastian approves of your decision . It is still possible to accept Gascard's offer after turning him down. You can also keep turning Gasgard down as many times as you want, but I only had 5 friendship left to give Sebastian. So I couldn't see if the approval was repeatable like the mother in the chantry. He might even give more friendship than +5. Like I said, I only had 5 left to get with him. Please someone confirm? -- MicManGuy (talk) 16:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Non Combat Health Regeneration In Combat I have no idea how this glitch is triggered, except that it has something to do with your last surviving party member, and that he/she must have been resurrected in the said fight. The glitch is that you get non combat regeneration while in combat, very "useful" in boss fights when you are left with a tank or dual wield rouge. I have seen quite a lot of people discussing this glitch in other forums, but I still don't have any real checklist of how to recreate it. --Reidar666 (talk) 23:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Patches I have tried to remove the patch from my xbox but cant find the memory file. Could someone give intructions please?--Ironreaper (talk) 05:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) About exploit "Freebie Ability Point Exploit (No Maker's Sigh)" I've tried it during a level-up with Aveline and have been able to get 3 new abilities with one point on a 1.02 DA2, so I confirm it still works. The exploit is a bit tricky but once you get the idea, it's relatively easy and I feel my mage will be a lot more powerfull than it already is now :p --JayDea (talk) 10:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : And assuming it still works at all, how does it work? I suspect it might have been patched as it is impossible to assign skills except where one is currently selected now. ~ SotiCoto (talk) 19:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Finding Items Whenever you are in an area just keep mashing your "target closest and attack" key your character will draw there weapon and shake it if there are any lootable things in that sectioned area. --Youassassin (talk) 07:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe that if you just hit that key once and wait, your character will go and pick up the loot automatically, but only if there are no enemies around. I believe that the loot also has to be in view. This isn't really an exploit, just game mechanics. Reidar666 (talk) 08:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) 360 controls...and ps3?? Ok, I'm getting a little frustrated here. I was wondering if someone could please put up the ps3 control buttons for the item duplication exploit please. I suspect that the Y is the triangle button, and the A is the X button -however, I am not 100% certain. I have been trying for a few minutes to get this exploit to work, using the controls I suspect are the ones I should be pressing, but the exploit has yet to work. I am so confused. Please help! --Rhiko28 (talk) 12:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Coin I'd be more impressed with the exploit if we actually had buttons to use for buy & sell, but since it is all drag & drop ...